Zuvowang's Three Tasks
by Jet556
Summary: To pay penance for the deaths that he caused, Zuvowang must accomplish three tasks. All three shall test his mind in someway, yet he is not the most intelligent of people no matter the race.
1. The Sphinx of Akheron

**Welcome everyone. Continuing from "Zuvowang Goes to Albalonga" this tells what happened after. We won't be getting to Brigid and Henti's rescue for some time to be patient. Enjoy and review.**

**The Sphinx of Akheron**

For the deaths caused by Zuvowang's want for vengeance, the Evabon of Albalonga had tree tasks for him to perform to pay penance. The first of these was to slay the Sphinx of Akheron.

Akheron was a village that was terrorized by a Sphinx, a terrible creature that was immune to harm for no weapon could harm it. It made food of the flocks of livestock and even kept a young Evabon woman prisoner. Young men often went to rescue the young women but never did they return.

As Zuvowang approached the lair of the Sphinx, a feeling of hope began to come over him. What if the young woman was Henti, who in some way escaped from Inge but was captured by the Sphinx?

Entering the cave, Zuvowang saw skeletons here and there. Some of them were those of livestock, the others those of Evabon.

Seeing a silhouette, Zuvowang moved a bit to let the light in and there he saw a young woman of twenty-one, five years older than Henti. At the sight of her, Zuvowang's shoulders drooped. He had so hoped it would have been Henti but if she had not escaped then she was still with Inge and where Henti was Brigid was and thus the search for those daughters of his bloodline would be shorter.

"Where is the Sphinx?" asked Zuvowang.

"Kiss me, hero, to show me you are real." Said the woman. "Surely one as old as you must have the most experienced of lips!"

"I don't have time for this." Zuvowang, club in hand looked upwards. "Where is the Sphinx?"

"Here!"

Zuvowang turned to the young woman and his eyes widened as she turned into the Sphinx! What manner of magic was this?

Leaping at the Sphinx, Zuvowang struck at the monster with his club. The club broke, leaving Zuvowang without a weapon.

Jumping into the air, Zuvowang landed on the Sphinx's back. With his great strength, he used his hands to break the Sphinx's neck!

One task was finished, two more remained.


	2. The Hydra of Amirjehun

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Hydra of Amirjehun**

Lake Amirjehun, it was here that Zuvowang had been sent for his next task. Having returned the pelt of the Sphinx as proof of his victory he had then been sent to slay the Hydra of Amirjehun. It was a beast that had killed heroes greater than Zuvowang, no matter the race.

As soon as Zuvowang approached the lake, he saw the Hydra facing a group of warriors of many races who had come to slay the monster.

It was like any other monster called a Hydra. With four legs and a number of heads, it was truly and evil looking thing!

Seeing one warrior held underwater by the Hydra's tail and another having been impaled on a log, Zuvowang knew that the Hydra had to be stopped once and for all! Zuvowang ran down to them, unarmed he might been but he would fight the Hydra with his bare hands if need be!

Yet with this one creature, Zuvowang knew there was no dishonor to need a weapon. With weapon or bare hands, Zuvowang would slay the Hydra of Amirjehun!

Grabbing a sword from a fallen warrior, Zuvowang hacked one head off only for two more to sprout in its place! Grabbing a torch, Zuvowang burned once more hacked only to burn the stumps so the heads could not grow.

As the tide began to turn with Zuvowang's aid until only Zuvowang had the courage to remain, the Hydra had only one head left… The invincible head… Or was it? A sword would not work… So maybe something else! Throwing sword and torch aside, Zuvowang took up a stone and proceeded to bring it down on the Hydra's head until it was nothing more.

Yet the beast, somehow still lived. Taking the sword again, Zuvowang stuck it into the Hydra's chest and ripped the sword down until the Hydra no longer breathed. It was dead.

Exhausted, Zuvowang sat down and leaned against the body of the vanquished monster. Looking up to the sky.

"Wodanaz, Procyon, any of my friends who are amongst the Celestials… Tell me where Henti and Brigid are… I want to know… Without a doubt the monster I'll have to slay after this one will be even more formidable than the Hydra… If I should die, I'd like to know where those two pretty ones are so I might aid them as a Celestial… Where are they… Where are they… Where are they?"


	3. The Golden Tolac

**Welcome back everyone. Join me Monday for "The Year of the Lindworm." Enjoy and review.**

**The Golden Tolac**

Not this time, Zuvowang wouldn't be slaying a monster this time. This time he was to catch something. The Golden Tolac, a tolac named for it's gold colored fur that was incredibly fast to the point nobody could catch it. For his final task, Zuvowang had practically been given the impossible.

Seven days, Zuvowang had been in the mountains. Three times he had chased the Tolac and three times it had escaped him. It had to tire sooner or later.

Again seeing the Golden Tolac, Zuvowang resumed the chase!

Three hours they ran with neither tiring. Forever the Tolac fled and forever Zuvowang pursued.

As he chased his quarry images of Henti and Brigid raced through Zuvowang's head. Henti tied to the mast of a ship came to him, Brigid being thrown to villainous pirates, Wilusa burning as his children were taken away, himself in chains… He had to finish his tasks he had to pay penance! He had to bring Henti and Brigid back to Wilusa or he would die trying!

Finally, the Tolac collapsed from exhaustion. It still lived and as Zuvowang picked it up he felt a great weight lift off his shoulders. He would return the Tolac to Albalonga and then he could return to his search for Henti and Brigid.

**The End**


End file.
